


Chonky boi

by Windwave



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Fluff, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Steve is in chapter 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: — Послушай, Джек. То, что ты увидишь, пиздец как сложно объяснить. Просто… Не проебись и не подведи меня, хорошо?
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).



> ЭТО ПРОСТО ДУРАЦКИЙ ГЛУПЫЙ ДРАББЛ ПРО ГИДРАМУЖЕЙ ПРОСТИТЕ ИЗВИНИТЕ

— Ты должен знать кое-что важное обо мне.

Джек приподнимает брови и внимательно смотрит на Рамлоу, но тот медлит — ёрзает на нем, а потом слегка сползает с Джека и тянется к ещё холодной банке пива, стоящей рядом с диваном на полу.

Они только что потрахались — и даже дважды, и поясница Рамлоу под пальцами ещё влажная от пота. Сам Джек и вовсе не хочет ни о чём разговаривать: сейчас бы прикрыть глаза и вздремнуть полчаса, крепко обняв тёплого, пахнущего потом и сексом Рамлоу.

Только вот чужой голос звучит слишком серьёзно, так что он заставляет себя сосредоточиться.

— Давай, удиви меня.

Они знакомы уже три года, служат в ЩИТе во славу Гидры — год, и трахаются уже четыре месяца, две недели и три дня. Не то чтобы Джек был во всём настолько пунктуальным и дотошным, но есть вещи, которые для него по-настоящему важны.

Но Рамлоу медлит: долгими глотками пьёт пиво, потом сосредоточенно слизывает капли с губ, и выглядит настолько встревоженным, что Джек уже почти готов испугаться. 

— Ты нашёл себе кого-то другого? — Он решает проявить инициативу, но судя по лицу Рамлоу, это вышло куда хуже, чем когда полтора часа назад Джек вжал его спиной в холодильник и опустился на колени, рывком сдёргивая с узких крепких бёдер штаны.

— Не. Не-е, — хрипло тянет Рамлоу и хмыкает, слегка расслабившись. — Твои член и задница — лучшие, что мне доводилось встречать.

— Ого. Это ты мне сейчас в любви признался?

— Даже не надейся, — Рамлоу снова весело скалится, но мгновение спустя улыбка исчезает с его лица. — Послушай, Джек. То, что ты увидишь, пиздец как сложно объяснить. Просто… Не проебись и не подведи меня, хорошо?

Его взгляд вновь становится таким взволнованным, что Джеку хочется крепко обнять эти семьдесят три килограмма злости, самоуверенности и непомерных амбиций, и сказать, что всё будет хорошо и что он-то точно Рамлоу не подведёт.

Но вместо этого он молча кивает.

А потом семьдесят три килограмма превращаются в пять.

Или в три.

Джек не очень сечёт в определении веса кошек, тем более таких пушистых.

— Ебануться, — говорит он и абсолютно идиотским жестом больно щиплет себя за руку — вдруг это сон?

А ещё:

— Только не говори, что кроме меня об этом никто не знает.

И, запуская пальцы в тёмную густую шерсть на кошачьем животе, добавляет:

— Пиздец ты мягонькая киса.

За это Рамлоу больно кусает его за руку, и как-то — может, по раздавшемуся следом хриплому мурлыканью или по тому, как довольно жмурятся золотистые глаза, Джек понимает — он не проебался.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> извините, я тут придумал дурацкий драббл во вселенной этой АУ и мне срочно захотелось его написать :З

— Эй. Не смей засыпать.   
Джек аккуратно встряхивает Рамлоу за плечи, шлёпает по щеке и зовёт по имени — один раз, второй.   
— Брок.  
Они не бессмертные, они не супергерои, и получить пулю для них — обычное дело, но обычно им везёт.  
Сегодня — не повезло, и сейчас они прячутся на заброшенном складе, среди мусора и пыли, и голый бетонный пол — не лучшее место, чтобы расположить раненого, но выбора у них нет.  
— Я тут, — хрипло отзывается Рамлоу, не открывая глаз.  
Он бледен, на побелевших губах запеклась кровь, и Джеку в бессильной ярости хочется кого-нибудь убить.  
К сожалению, ублюдок, подстреливший Рамлоу, был уже мертв — Джек лично об этом позаботился.  
— Помощь придет через полтора часа. Ты сможешь — это просто как фильм какой-нибудь короткий глянуть.  
— Обожаю спать во время фильмов.  
— Только попробуй, мать твою.  
Рамлоу беззвучно вздыхает. Он лежит головой на коленях Джека, и его сильно знобит — несмотря на духоту и две куртки, наброшенные на него.  
— Восемьдесят пять минут, Рамлоу. Всего восемьдесят пять.  
Джек уговаривает его — и себя. Потому что крови слишком много, и потому что Рамлоу мертвецки бледен, а еще потому что полтора часа — это очень, очень долго.   
— Джек.  
Он опускает взгляд; Рамлоу смотрит пристально, отчаянно.   
— На кошках все заживает быстрей, — ему тяжело говорить, и запёкшаяся на губах кровь сменяется свежей. — Но я не хочу в лабораторию.  
— Я не позволю.  
Рамлоу кивает и болезненно жмурится. Джек успевает провести пальцами по его растрепанным волосам прежде чем они сменяются взъерошенной чёрной шерстью. Кот сворачивается в покрытый кровью дрожащий комок под курткой, и Джек аккуратно прижимает его к себе одной рукой. Второй он перехватывает поудобней пистолет, хоть и надеется, что тот ему не понадобится.  
— Все будет хорошо, — говорит он, и кот отвечает хриплым, жалобным звуком. Но он дышит, тыкается сухим носом Джеку в шею, щекочет её топорщащимися усам — и восьмидесяти пяти минут наверняка хватит, чтобы придумать, как им из этого выпутаться.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> это опять глупый драббл и снова - не продолжение больших текстов( но я про них помню, правда((

Когда его маршрут делает петлю и замыкается, Джек заставляет себя остановиться. Перед ним — двери тренировочных залов на пятнадцатом этаже Трискелиона, которые он уже проверял и собирается сделать это вновь.

Он возвращается по тихому полутёмному коридору к кофейному автомату, скармливает ему мелочь, завалявшуюся в кармане кожаной куртки — Джек уже два часа как переоделся в гражданское — и, потягивая что-то сладко-ванильное и едва ли кофейное, пытается понять, где ещё ему искать Рамлоу.

Тот, разъярённый выволочкой на брифинге — стоит признать, что в этот раз они действительно проебались, и это даже не было каким-то хитрым планом — выскочил из зала совещаний и куда-то съебался до того, как Джек успел его перехватить.

И если обычно в таком состоянии Рамлоу хотел, чтобы его нашли — хотя бы и для того, чтобы выместить злость на Джеке (а никто другой его особо и не искал), и всегда был там, где его можно было отыскать, пусть и не с первой попытки, то сейчас всё было иначе.

За последние пару часов Джек обшарил весь Трискелион — от подземных ангаров до самых последних этажей, куда у него был доступ (и даже чуточку дальше), но Рамлоу нигде не было. Он точно не покидал здания, по крайней мере, через проходную. Разбитых окон на первом этаже нигде нет. И на втором — тоже. А ключи от огромного чёрного шевви у Джека в кармане.

И вся эта херня значит только одно: Рамлоу действительно надо найти.

Раздражённо смяв в ладони пустой стаканчик, Джек закидывает его в урну, вытирает ладонь в липких каплях кофе о джинсы и решает вернуться на этаж, где последний раз видел Рамлоу. Это бессмысленно, но все логичные пути поиска Джек уже испробовал, и ничего не вышло.

В лифте никого нет, так что он может прислониться спиной к стене, зевнуть, от души поскрести заросшие щетиной щёки и снова зевнуть, но через двадцать секунд приятной расслабленности приходит конец. 

Когда створки лифта расходятся в стороны, Джек уже стоит ровно, небрежно сунув руки в карманы куртки.

— Агент Роллинз? Я думал, вы уже все разошлись.

— Потерял кое-что, — Джек с досадой думает, что Стив Роджерс — последний, с кем бы он сейчас хотел оказаться в лифте. А потом, заёбанный беспокойством за Рамлоу, говорит больше, чем ему следовало бы: — И думал то же самое про вас.

Стив вежливо хмыкает, становится в паре шагов от Джека — как же, чёрт побери хорошо, что эти лифты огромные — и скрещивает руки на груди. Он тоже в гражданском, только за спиной — неизменный щит в чехле, и Джек старательно пялится куда угодно, только не на Роджерса. Он до сих пор с опаской относится к нему, не в силах определиться, кто же Капитан Америка такой — тайное величайшее оружие ГИДРЫ или её самый главный враг? Или и то, и то, а в случае самого пиздецового пиздеца ещё и цель Страйка номер один.

— Забавно, но я тоже кое-что потерял.

Джеку даже интересно (он может простить себе это любопытство, вдруг это важная для ГИДРЫ информация), так что вместо формального вопроса он решает пошутить (Рамлоу всегда говорит, что это ему удаётся крайне хреново, но сам неизменно смеётся). 

— Чтобы это ни было, самое ценное — щит — всё ещё при вас.

— Ну, шлем тоже важен.

Ответить Джек не успевает. 

Лифт бесшумно останавливается на нужном этаже, но когда створки расходятся в стороны, делать шаг вперёд Джеку совершенно не хочется.

Потому что в коридоре стоит полковник мать его Фьюри.

Который держит в руках шлем Капитана Америки.

В котором спит потерянный Джеком Брок Рамлоу.

Кот Рамлоу.

Спит, свесив хвост в одну глазницу шлема, а короткую лапу — в другую. 

И судя по лицу Фьюри, Рамлоу не ждёт ничего хорошего.

В повисшей тишине — она длилась всего пару секунд, но для Джека растянулась в вечность — отчётливо слышен тихий смешок Роджерса.

— О, кажется, это моё, — он указывает на шлем.

— А это — моё.

Джек произносит это самым отстранённым тоном, на какой только способен. А ещё он уверен, что мудила шерстяной не спал с того момента, как Фьюри приблизился к нему на расстояние выстрела. И уж точно не спит сейчас, только притворяется.

— Агент Роллинз, вы же знаете, что устав ЩИТа запрещает приносить на базу незарегистрированных животных?

— Я знаю, что в уставе нет такого пункта. Сэр.

Умение Джека заучивать наизусть уставы и правила однажды будет проклято.

Фьюри смотрит так, словно готов выхватить из поясной кобуры пистолет и всадить девятимиллиметровый прямо ему между глаз. 

Им пиздец. Им точно пиздец. И вряд ли Роджерс — хоть и симпатизирует Страйку, Рамлоу постарался — тут сможет помочь.

— Я могу забрать Пушка, сэр?

Вид у Фьюри такой, словно в руках у него портативная грязная бомба, готовая вот-вот взорваться, но он молча протягивает шлем Джеку.

Кот обвисает в руках, но стоит Джеку сунуть его к себе за пазуху, тут же вцепляется когтями в футболку и начинает нервно бить хвостом.

— Первое и последнее предупреждение, агент: никаких больше кошек.

— Да, сэр. Конечно, сэр.

Отдав шлем Роджерсу, Фьюри кивает ему, ещё раз с угрозой смотрит на Джека, но створки лифта смыкаются и можно уже выдохнуть с облегчением.

— Пушок, да?

Или нельзя.

Придерживая куртку рукой, Джек поворачивается к Роджерсу, с задумчивым видом крутящему шлем в руках. На подкладку наверняка налипло очень много чёрной шерсти. 

— Я слышал, владельцы кошек любят их фотографировать, — Роджерс косится на медленно сменяющиеся цифры над створками лифта. — Покажете парочку?

Джек чувствует, как Рамлоу ещё сильнее впивается когтями ему в плечо под курткой. И хмыкает:

— Конечно. Почему нет? У меня и видео есть.


End file.
